wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger tank
The Tiger Tank is a heavy tank seen in Wolfenstein, guarding the exit to the Airfield (the second to last mission) and must be defeated before going to the hanger that holds the Zeppelin. Overview The Tiger I was a large German tank developed from 1937-1941 by Henschel and first fielded in 1942. Developed in response to the fearsome Soviet armoured vehicles, mostly the T-34 and heavier KV-1, encountered during the war on the Eastern Front, the Tiger featured heavy 100mm frontal armour and mounted a powerful 88mm KwK 36 L/56 main gun, a modified Flak 18 88mm AT/AA gun. The Tiger tank was difficult to build, only about 1500 of them were finished before the war ends, despite its relativly small number, the Tiger is feared by allied forces. And throught the war, there are several "Tiger Aces", who scored over 50 tanks kills each. In Wolfenstein a number of Tigers can be seen around the streets of Isenstadt, though only one ever actually attacks the player. The rest are either destroyed or abandoned. Locations The first Tiger seen in the game is actually on the title screen; Tigers will drive past the bomber wreck on the embankment to the right of the screen at regular intervals if the player waits. In the game itself, the first sight of them is a pair of wrecked and initially burning Tigers in Midtown East; the fire initially blocks off access to the square which contains the entry to the missions SS Headquarters, Hospital and Cannery, and goes out when either Farm or Church is completed. A wrecked Tiger is present in the square in Church, while an intact Tiger can briefly be seen on the firing range in Cannery before it is destroyed by a shot from the Keiler's gun. The only hostile Tiger in the game is found in Downtown West as the player heads to the final Kreisau Circle mission, Airfield; this Tiger will fire rounds from its main gun, which are about as damaging as shots from an enemy Panzerschreck. It won't reappear after completing Airfield mission. Strategy *The single enemy Tiger has strangely few hitpoints; while the Panzerschreck might seem a natural choice, it is actually extremely easy to destroy it using Empower and an MP 43 or just one hit from Leichenfaust 44. It does not move, though Elite Guards and portable shield generators usually spawn with it to make the fight more complicated. *The Tiger placed at level entrance to Airfield has no dead space, Blazkowicz still gets hurt even he's very close to it, where the main cannon is supposed unable to aim. So there's no point to bring the battle up-close and personal, instead destroy the Tiger from long distance. Notes * Erik Engle's wanted Intel shows him in front of the two burning Tigers in Midtown East, implying he had something to do with their destruction. Trivia *This is the only tank that the protagonist fights in combat, while the other one is Keiler. ru:Танк Тигр Category:Vehicles Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Nazis